zzzzesfantrollsfandomcom-20200214-history
StygianSophist
- Regular= "Into the dark abyss, there is no sound." - Sans Coat= "Eyes watch from the shade, seeing all and none."}} |-|AB = - Regular= "Your minds are the bricks of which I build walls."}} |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Dystas Soctes |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 8 Sweeps |Row 3 title = Caste |Row 3 info = 003333/Teal |Row 4 title = Trolltag |Row 4 info = stygianSophist |Row 5 title = Typing Quirk |Row 5 info = Ten syllables per message |Row 6 title = Fetch Modus |Row 6 info = Pentameter Modus |Row 7 title = Strife Specibus |Row 7 info = syringeKind |Row 8 title = Symbol |Row 8 info = Rune meaning "Love" }} >Enter Name. Your name is DYSTAS SOCTES. Through aloof and mysterious behavior, you have fashioned yourself as a very enigmatic individual. Why? Not because you're shy or because you have a dark and tragic past, no: you just want to mess with people. Some people study the minds of others by observing their behavior in natural states: you will tell those people that they're -so- -dull-. You find it far more informing (and entertaining) to intervene, putting others up against cloudy logic, metaphors, murky rhetoric, and fallacies simply to watch the reactions that take place. With that tactic, you have grown talented at learning the secrets of others: you don't really need to know things about others. They just need to think that you know things. And, if done right, they spill the beans. If you had it your way, you would make use of test subjects in (potential fatal) mass scale social experiments. But alas, such a thing will certainly never happen- such an operation would require much more than one troll. We have strayed from your personality, though. To the human reader of another universe (how weird), you would more than likely described as being on the unpleasant side. It is a very rare time where you don't treat a conversation as a social experiment, laced with incredible double meaning and false emotions, yet when you do speak normally, you are often bitter and sharp. You simply find it far simpler to point out the negative aspects of the world and others, and thus you grow impatient and annoyed when dealing with anything out of your control (a trait which influenced your theory of “social intervention.” You are also prone to quick judgment, often placing labels on others before you even speak to them, and once set in a label, you are very hard pressed to change your opinion. Given your self-style, one could also describe you as manipulative, though your success in such is up to debate. Overall, it could be said that your unorthodox approach to “psychology” stems from the fact that you naturally place very little faith or value in the lives of others, a fact further emphasized by your idea of the ideal experiment being one that would pit others against horrible results. You almost take a gleeful pride in pitting subjects against such things. All said, even so, if you were able to put aside your jaded mindset, your studious mannerisms and general intellect would allow you to practice in a normal manner with success. Insofar as other general interests, you have a passion for poetry and theatre, which is often reflected in your twisting metaphors. In time not spent “gathering data,” you spend your time reading the works of the greats in both fields, sometimes attempting to write your own. With both, though, the end result normally turns out to be a horribly dark and grim tale of suffering without any sort of a happy ending. In troll society, though, most people just might be 0kay with this. Furthermore, you have a fascination with conducting false debates with others, often arguing the opposite of what they think simply for the purpose of the debate, regardless of your thoughts. On a related note, you find the hemospectrum to be a tad useless, yet very rarely will you state such for the sake of an argument. Your strife deck is allocated with syringegunKind, the syringes being filled with chemicals intended to knock out the target, though you do keep fatal toxins on hand. You are always much happier to take the attacker in for experimentation than outright kill them: might as well give them a use first. Your poisons are supplied to you by a fellow highblooded friend, whose identity will be revealed at a later date. Your trollian handle is stygianSophist and You speak in a quite poetic manner. At all times, without a single failure. No matter how short your true message is. >Examine Self. '---' >Examine Hive. '---' >Examine Respiteblock. '---' >Allocate Strife Specibus. '---' >Examine Fetch Modus. '--' >Do Something Awesome! '---' >Examine Abilities. >Psychic? '---' >Physical? '---' >Other? '---' >Examine Session. >Do the ---y Thing! Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia '---' * >Examine Trollslum. '---' - >Examine Traits. '---' >Examine Tropes. '---' Category:Blue Blood Category:Female Category:Derse Dreamer